This application claims priority of Taiwanese Application No. 091210642, filed on Jul. 12, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical band saw machine, more particularly to a vertical band saw machine with a sawdust collecting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional vertical band saw machine 10 is shown to include a base 11 with a worktable 111 for supporting a workpiece (not shown), a column 12 mounted on the base 11 and including two housing portions 121,122 hinged to each other, a motor 13, and a band saw unit 14. The band saw unit 14 includes upper and lower blade mounting pulleys 142,141 which are mounted rotatably on upper and lower supports 1212,1211 of the housing portion 121, and an endless band saw blade 143 which is trained on the pulleys 142,141 and which passes through the worktable 111. When the motor 13 is actuated, the lower blade mounting pulley 141 is driven to rotate the band saw blade 143 along a running route so as to saw the workpiece on the worktable 111. Since a large amount of sawdust is formed and scattered during the sawing operation, collecting means is needed to collect the sawdust.
The object of the present invention is to provide a vertical band saw machine which has a sawdust collecting mechanism to collect sawdust during a sawing operation.
According to this invention, the vertical band saw machine includes a base with a worktable for supporting a workpiece thereon. A column is mounted on the base, and has upper and lower supports spaced apart from each other in an upright direction so as to confine a working space. The worktable is disposed to extend into the working space and between the upper and lower supports, and has a hole extending therethrough in the upright direction.
A motor has an output shaft rotatable to deliver a drive force. A lower blade mounting pulley is driven by the drive force of the output shaft, and is mounted on and is rotatable relative to the lower support about an axis oriented in a transverse direction relative to the upright direction. An endless band saw blade is trained on the lower blade mounting pulley, and passes through the hole in the worktable. A blower casing has proximate and distal walls opposite to each other in the transverse direction, and respectively proximate to and distal from the lower blade mounting pulley to confine a casing space, and a discharge port which is disposed between the proximate and distal walls, which extends radially to the axis, and which is in fluid communication with the casing space. One of the proximate wall and the distal wall has an inlet port formed therethrough.
A sawdust collecting member is mounted on the lower support, and has an accommodation chamber therein, which is in fluid communication with and upstream of the inlet port. The sawdust collecting member further has first and second sawdust passageways. The first sawdust passageway has a first intake port which is disposed above the worktable and in the vicinity of the hole to collect sawdust emanating and scattering around and above the worktable as a result of a sawing action, and a first outlet port which is disposed under the worktable and downstream of the first intake port and in fluid communication with the accommodation chamber. The second sawdust passageway has a second intake port which is disposed under the worktable and in the vicinity of the hole to collect sawdust falling through the hole, and a second outlet port which is disposed downstream of the second intake port and in fluid communication with the accommodation chamber.
An impeller is received in the casing space, and is rotatable coaxially with the lower blade mounting pulley about the axis so as to draw the sawdust from the accommodation chamber into the casing space for discharge through the discharge port.